Truths
by tojo1973
Summary: After another fight with Sam, Elizabeth realizes it's time to fess up. Liason
1. Chapter 1

Jason was walking along the docks, heading toward the hospital. He'd just gotten back from Tennessee with Lulu and Spinnelli, and he'd been cleared of the charges against him. It was his first opportunity to go see Elizabeth. He hadn't seen her since he left the studio, and he hadn't had a chance to let her know he was leaving. He realized while he was on the road how much he missed her. He thought he would miss Sam a lot more than he did, but his thoughts always moved to the brunette with dark blue eyes who saved his life and cared for him; the woman who has never judged him or tried to change him.

He was passing the steps when he heard raised voices near the pier. Turning his head, he saw Sam screaming and pointing her finger at someone. Stopping and turning around, he stood by the steps, out of sight to see who she was fighting with. He heard Sam's voice bellow through the air.

"Boy, you know I just don't get it. Seems that half the men of Port Charles just can't get enough of you. You've got Lucky wanting to work things out, and psycho Ric trying to pursue you too. Seems your plate is kind of full. So why don't you stay the hell away from Jason?"

Jason closed his eyes and groaned silently. He knew exactly who she was talking to. He hated that he was the reason the two women were at odds. After a moment of silence, he then heard Elizabeth's voice.

"I told you before, Sam, and I'll tell you again. Jason and I will always be there for each other. I will not stop being his friend just because you can't handle it. Like I have told Carly many, many times, you are just going to have to deal. I'm not going anywhere."

Jason smiled softly. She always defended their relationship. As many times as Carly had told her to stay away from him, she always stood up to her.

He saw Sam moving closer to Elizabeth, and tensed. Elizabeth was pregnant, and he didn't know how volatile Sam was. She was still going to trial for Diego's murder, and her mother was still going through chemo. He was worried she would try to take all her stress out on Elizabeth.

"Let's just make one thing very clear. I'm Jason's girlfriend. I'm the one he loves. I'm the one he will be coming home to. You are just the one who was convenient for one night."

He saw Elizabeth cock her head to the side, eyeing the other brunette.

"And you, Sam, you will always be the one who slept with her mother's husband. You are the one who decided that spreading her legs for her fiancé's mortal enemy was a way to fix her problems. I didn't go to Jason that night to sleep with him. That just happened." She walked even closer to Sam, getting right in her face. "Let me tell you something. I don't regret it. I'm not sorry it happened. I'm glad it happened. It would have happened a long time ago if I had my wish."

Sam's face turned red, and her eyes were full of hate. "What you two had was cheap meaningless sex. It meant nothing. Just like you mean nothing to Jason. Why don't you just go back to your baby's daddy and leave my man alone."

Elizabeth's mouth curved in an icy grin. "You know what, Sam, that is exactly what I need to do. I need to go to my baby's father. Thank you for setting me straight."

With a cold stare, Jason saw Elizabeth turn and walk up the other steps, leaving a confused and infuriated Sam standing there. He slipped away unnoticed by Sam, following Elizabeth.

He caught up with her as she was walking into Kelly's.

"Elizabeth." His voice was soft, but she heard him. When she turned around and saw him, she ran into his arms, like she always did whenever he returned from wherever he had to go.

"Jason, you're okay. Thank God, you're okay." She held onto him tightly.

He hugged her tightly, closing his eyes, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. This is what he missed. He thought once he got home and hugged Sam, he would be alright, that his thoughts of Elizabeth would dissipate some, but when he saw Sam upon his return, the hug she gave him just left him cold. This hug filled him with warmth.

She stepped back from the embrace, her arms still circling his neck, and looked up at him. In her eyes, he saw tenderness and a bit of fear.

"Do..do you have somewhere you need to be? I have to talk to you, and it's really important."

"I have some time. Do you want to go to the penthouse?"

"No. Let's go to the studio. There's less of a risk of interruptions there."

Jason gave a small smile and gestured with his hand for her to walk ahead of him. They walked in silence to the studio, all the while with her wringing her hands and nibbling her lip nervously.

As they passed the church where she found him, Jason stopped. He got a flash of the night he was shot. He saw Elizabeth leaning over him, saying something. He couldn't hear her at first. In his mind she kept repeating herself, over and over.

_Lucky's not the father, Jason. This baby is ours._

Her voice kept getting louder and louder in his head. He closed his eyes and opened them again, not really sure if it was real, or just something he dreamed. He looked over at Elizabeth, and noticed the look in her eyes. She knew what he was remembering. His breathing became heavy. He couldn't form words for a few moments. Finally he found his voice again.

"This baby is ours."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Elizabeth watched Jason's face as he stood there, frozen on the spot. She knew that he was remembering. The look on his face told her he was remembering her words that night. After what seemed like hours to her, he spoke, the words cutting through her.

"This baby is ours."

Her eyes filled with unshed tears as she hesitantly nodded.

"You remember."

His breathing was shallow as his eyes starting to focus again. He saw her nod, and that one gesture turned his whole world upside down.

"You told me… you said I had to fight. I had to fight for the baby." He looked down as the memories kept running in his head. "You said the baby isn't Lucky's. The baby is ours."

She moved toward him then, only to have him step back away from her. He didn't want to be touched right now. His mind was being bombarded.

She stopped when he moved away, her head falling forward. She knew this was going to be hard. She picked her head back up and looked at him again. She had to be strong. She needed to explain, and she couldn't back down now.

"Jason…Jason I know this is a lot to take in. That's why I wanted to talk to you. Just come with me to the studio, and I'll explain everything…please." The last word was a quivering whisper.

He looked at her then and simply nodded. He had so many questions that needed answered, and didn't want to wait till they got to the studio, but knew it was better if they were somewhere private.

"Okay. Let's go."

She gave a quick nod and turned, walking toward the studio with him following.

Elizabeth opened the door to the studio and stood to the side to let him pass. She watched as he walked in with purpose, cringing at the thought of the conversation they were about to have. She closed the door and turned to face him, noticing that he was by the window, looking out deep in thought.

She walked over to where he was standing and looked out at the docks. The silence in the room was deafening. She never felt this uncomfortable with Jason in all the years she'd known him. She couldn't look at him for fear that she would see something she never wanted to see when he looked at her: that cold icy glare that he normally gave to his enemies. She'd only seen him do that once, back when he found her with Zander.

She swallowed nervously, starting to say something, only to have him beat her to it.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She closed her eyes and took in a long breathe. While she was nervous about this conversation, she was a bit relieved when she didn't hear resentment in his voice when he asked his question. She let out the breath and opened her eyes, looking up at him.

"When I was handed the results of the paternity test, Sonny was there. He was telling me how much you and Sam love each other, and how this baby would be a major obstacle for you two working things out if it turned out to be yours. I told him that maybe it would be for the best if the baby was Lucky's, for everyone concerned. I went outside to read the results, and a woman came in, thinking she was in labor. In rushing to bring her in to have her examined, I dropped the results. I realized shortly after what I did, and rushed outside to find them. Sonny actually found them for me. Anyway, he handed them to me, and watched as I read them. He then assumed that the results showed the baby was Lucky's. I didn't correct him."

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't think he should be the first one to know. I didn't say anything to him because I wanted to tell you first. I knew you were out of town, though, so I kept quiet, and went back to work. That's when Carly confronted me. Said that the baby was obviously Lucky's, or I would be knocking down your door so you could take care of me and the baby and I definitely wouldn't be working anymore." She laughed bitterly. "I didn't correct her either. So as soon as I heard you were back, I went to you, intending on telling you everything. Only Carly beat me there. When you told me it was all for the best, I figured you were relieved. So I just let everyone continue to believe it."

He remained quiet while she spoke, and stayed that way for a while afterwards, looking out of the window. She wanted to plead with him to say something, anything. Yell at her, scream that she had no right. Instead, she just let him stand there quietly, giving him time to let all she said sink in before moving on.

She started walking away from him when he spoke again.

"Why did you tell me that night?"

She stilled when he heard him speak again, her eyes glistening with tears. Her voice was strained, but she was determined to be strong enough to get all of it out.

"When Ric came in, saying that you hadn't turned yourself in yet, I knew something was wrong. I felt it. I went to the chapel to pray for you. When I heard you call my name, and saw you laying there, bleeding and hurt, I couldn't breathe. I thought you were dying. I had to find a way to get you to fight. I needed you to fight. I couldn't lose you."

He turned toward her then, for the first time looking at her.

"When I was here, when I was awake, why didn't you tell me again?"

His questions were calm and clear, like he refused to show any emotion toward her. Maybe that was better, she thought. That way she wouldn't have to hear the disappointment and resentment in his voice.

She looked up at him, tears starting to stream down her face.

"You didn't remember. I told you, and you didn't remember. All you were focused on was helping Sam. You kept saying over and over how it was better that you weren't the father. It just reconfirmed what I thought from the beginning: you didn't want to be the father." She sobbed softly and turned around, moving over to the couch and sitting back, rubbing her hand over her stomach protectively.

"I'm not putting the blame on you or anyone else. I did this. I made a decision, and was willing to see it through. I hated not telling you the truth. It was killing me. Everytime I would see Lucky, he would talk about this baby, and all the things he would like to do when it was born, and it tore at me, every minute." Her body shook with sobs, getting louder and louder as she went on. "I know you probably hate me now, and I understand."

He was silent then, watching her. He watched as she broke down, and he wanted to go to her, to comfort her, but his anger wouldn't let him.

"I have to go. I need to think."

Wiping her eyes, she nodded. "Okay."

He started moving toward her, then stopped, turned and walked out the door, leaving her to break down, crying hysterically.

Jason walked along the docks in silence, everything going over and over through his mind. He knew he should be angry. He should have yelled and screamed that she had no right to keep this from him, but he couldn't. Her words kept going over and over in his head. He replayed the time when she came to him and he stopped her, telling her he already knew that the baby was Lucky's and it's all for the best.

He laughed bitterly to himself. He could blame it all on her. That would be the easy thing to do, but he knew he couldn't. Every chance he had, he would tell her how it all turned out for the best, that he would be a horrible father. He remembered his stay in the studio, and how he would talk about getting to Sam, about how he needed to save her. He realized that she wasn't the only one who made mistakes. Maybe if he kept his mouth shut when she tried to tell him, maybe if he stopped talking about Sam for one moment, he would've known sooner.

He also thought about Lucky, and the impact this all will have on him. He knew Elizabeth didn't want to be the reason for a relapse, that was why she couldn't even tell him about their one night together. The guilt she had been carrying around wasn't only by him, but by Lucky, unintentionally as well.

He looked up toward the sky and closed his eyes, breathing heavily. He was going to be a father, in around five months. He was going to have a child of his own, one that no one could take away from him. From everything he got from Elizabeth so far, the pregnancy was going well, which was a good sign.

A smile formed on his face as he started imagining what their child would look like. Would it have his eyes? Would it have it's mother's nose, or dark curly hair? As he imagined, his smile grew bigger and bigger, and he realized for the first time tonight that he is going to be a father. A lump formed in his throat as he felt his heart fill a void that he hadn't really noticed was there before. Elizabeth was having his baby. Yet again, she was saving him. Not his life, this time, but his heart. Right then, any anger he might have been harboring suddenly didn't seem important.

He turned and walked back toward the studio, when he heard his name being called from behind him. He turned back around to see Sam walking toward him, a smile plastered on his face.

She walked over to him and hugged him tightly. "Hey, I didn't know where you were. What have you been up to?"

Jason closed his eyes as he held her, guilt creeping into him. He pushed her away softly and looked down at her.

"Sam, we need to talk."

Her smile faded as she looked up at him. "What is it? Has Ric done something else? What's going on?"

"Ric hasn't done anything else. I was just talking to Elizabeth"

Sam rolled her eyes at the mention of that name. "Boy she didn't waste any time running to you. Jason, whatever she told you is a lie. I was simply thanking her for helping you out, but told her you didn't need her anymore because you are fine, and the charges against you were dropped."

He looked at her, knowing that she was lying. She didn't know he was there and heard just what he had said to Elizabeth. Sam had spun it to make it sound like she was being gracious. He shook his head away from those thoughts. He couldn't deal with that right now, he had to tell her.

"It isn't about what happened between you guys. Sam, the baby Elizabeth is carrying, " he paused for a moment before continuing, "it's mine."

She looked up at him, confusion and hurt written all over her face.

"No, no that's not right. The baby is Lucky's. You told me the baby was Lucky's. This is some sort of mistake, right-"

"It's no mistake. Carly assumed it was Lucky's because Elizabeth was still working after she got the results. Elizabeth didn't confirm or deny her assumption. She was going to tell me the truth, but Carly beat her there, and told me the baby was Lucky's. I didn't give her a chance to tell me."

She looked at him shocked. "Didn't give you a chance? Jason, she had plenty of chances. Hell, she could have told you while she was playing Lil' Miss Nursemaid while you were at her studio!"

He dug his hands in the pockets of his jacket, exhaling a long breath.

"She did."

"She did? She told you then? And you are just telling me this now? Why? Why wouldn't you tell me-"

"I…Sam, I didn't remember she told me. She found me on the floor of the church. I was pretty out of it. I just remembered tonight what she said to me."

Sam folded her arms over her chest and laughed bitterly.

"This is just fantastic! You are having a baby, and with Elizabeth. Did she have anything to say for herself? How could she possibly excuse this, little Miss Perfect that she is?"

He shook his head and closed his eyes, letting his head fall forward. He knew the insults would start flying again.

"What, Jason? I can't be a little upset that the woman who had a one night stand with, some meaningless sex with, is carrying your child, a child that I'm supposed to be having?! Is that what you are telling me?"

He winced when she said meaningless sex. To him, that night meant more to him than he was ever willing to admit, even to himself. Now, now that he knew what resulted from that night, it meant all that much more.

"So, what are we going to do about this?"

Jason looked up and at her, confusion marring his face.

"Do about what?"

"About this baby. She can't get away with this. She can't not tell you, then suddenly unburden her precious soul, and still come out the winner in all this!"

"What are you talking about, Sam?"

She walked up to him, mere inches and placed her hands on his chest, looking up at him with desperation in her eyes.

"We can raise this baby, Jason; you and me. After she gives birth, we can get custody-"

He pulled her hands from his body, holding her wrists away from him and looked at her shocked.

"Sam, we can't do that. I'm not going to take Elizabeth's child away from her."

"No, no. It's perfect Jason. I can even adopt the baby when it comes. We won't have to have anything to do with her-"

He pushed her away from him softly, looking at her like he was looking at a stranger.

"Elizabeth is the mother of this child, of my child. I'm sorry if that hurts you, Sam, but I have no intention of taking the baby away from her. She is the mother and will be the mother, just as much as I am the father."

Sam's eyes turned cold as she looked at him. Then she suddenly started laughing hysterically, tears running down her cheeks.

"Carly was right," she said as she continued to cackle. "She told me to be careful with Elizabeth, that she was after you. I should have listened." She continued her psychotic laughter.

"No, it's nothing like that, Sam, listen to me-"

"No, Jason. You can't even see it. She's been after you all this time. Kept telling me she was just helping her friend. She wanted this." He noticed her laughing calming down, but what he saw on her face then was pure hatred. "And so did you."

"Sam, what are you talking about?"

She snorted and rolled her eyes, tears wetting her cheeks. "This 'friendship' you have with her. It was never just friends was it? There's always been more, hasn't there? HASN'T THERE?!"

_More than friends._

Those words echoed in his brain as she said them. The memory of him saying them to Elizabeth rolled through his mind. She was right, they were more than friends. They always were. Suddenly he realized, they always will be.

At the look on Jason's face, Sam nodded, wiping her face with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Your silence speaks volumes." She walked backwards towards the stairs slowly

"Sam, wait-"

She shook her head slowly, a resigned look on her face. "No, Jason. I'm done. I can't fight anymore. I should have realized when I asked you if you planned on sleeping with her again, and you refused to answer that something was going on. I do now. Goodbye, Jason."

She stood there for just a moment more, before turning and running up the stairs, leaving Jason alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jason watched as Sam ran up the stairs, his hands buried in his pockets. He waited for that feeling of loss to come over him, only it never did. In its place, a sense of relief fell over him. He didn't feel that whole that he thought would be there if he lost her.

He looked out at the water and sighed. If he were really honest with himself, he knew why. As much as he truly loved Sam, there was only woman who had the power to really break his heart.

He played Sam's words to him over and over and realized she was right. He and Elizabeth meant so much more to each other than friends. Timing was never their friend, however. The more he thought about it though, he realized that maybe this time, timing was on their side.

He sat down on the bench, resting his elbows on his knees. The question that kept popping in his head wouldn't let him go to Elizabeth yet. He had to figure out what he really wanted. Was this all because they were going to have a baby, or was this about how he's felt about her since that first ride on his motorcycle?

Elizabeth sat back on the couch, wiping away the tears from her face. After Jason had left, she decided she needed to set things right with everyone. Jason deserved to be apart of this child's life, and Lucky couldn't keep focusing on a child that wasn't his. It wasn't fair, and Elizabeth needed to be the one to tell him. She knew it wouldn't be a secret long.

She called Lucky, and asked him to meet her at the studio right away. She summoned all of her strength for this conversation. She was scared of what this would do. Would he run back to the drugs? She had no idea, but she also had no intention of letting him believe a lie any longer.

She heard a knock on the door, and took in a deep breath, letting out slowly before standing up and opening it. Lucky appeared on the other side, smiling softly at her, breaking her heart even more.

"Hey, Liz. I got here as soon as I could." He brushed past her into the room and she slowly closed the door, leaning her forehead against it for a moment, trying to summon any strength she could. She stood back up and closed her eyes briefly opening them with a new determination and turning around, looking up at the man who she had married not very long ago.

"Lucky, I need to tell you something, and it's not going to be easy. You'll probably hate me after you hear it all, and I don't blame you. I just need you to hear me out."

Worry crossed Lucky's features and he reached for her shoulder, grabbing it softly.

"Liz you know you can tell me anything. We have to start being honest with each other. We need to be a team, for our sake, and for our baby."

She shrugged his hand off of her shoulder and looked away, ashamed at her own actions. She turned and walked over to the table, where she rested her hands. She was so nervous, her knees were shaking. After a few moments of collecting herself again, she started speaking.

"The night of the blackout, I found you in our bed with Maxie." The sentence came out as a cold, hard fact. She put no emotion into it. She was angry and disgusted by the site, but right now she knew she had no right to give him any guilt trips.

Lucky looked down and closed his eyes, guilt evident all over his face.

"Elizabeth-"

She interrupted him before he could get anything out.

"What you didn't know was that I came back that night, because I was sent home from work. Seems my mind wasn't in it. Anyway, I saw you inviting Maxie back into our apartment. I felt lost. I didn't know where to go. I started walking, not really with a definite destination in mind. Before I realized it, I ended up in front of someone's door." She turned around and looked at him then. She needed to do this, face to face. She wouldn't allow herself to take the easy way out and not look at him. She needed to see the damage she was about to inflict. That was her punishment. She'd already faced the biggest punishment of all; Jason hated her, and would never trust her again after all of this.

She looked up into his eyes.

"I ended up at Jason's. He had just witnessed something and was hurting as well. That night, we ended up making love."

Eerie silence filled the room. She saw Lucky's eyes flash with anger, saw his nostrils flare, his breathing became shallow.

"So, you were with Jason that night," he said through clenched teeth, trying to control his anger.

She nodded feeling somewhat scared at the moment. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and continued.

"When I came back to the apartment the next day, I saw your note saying that you were going to a meeting, and you were going to try. I decided then to give you another chance. I went to Jason, and told him that our night together had to be kept a secret, because I didn't want you to relapse. Anyway, I found more drugs, I left, you know the rest."

Lucky nodded. She could tell he was still angry but he seemed to be holding it in.

"Okay. You slept with Jason. Just that once, right?" His accusatory tone crept into his voice with the question.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes it was only the one time."

He swallowed before speaking.

"I have no right to judge you, Liz. I know if I hadn't been with Maxie, it wouldn't have happened. So, we can move on from this. We can put it in the past-"

"Lucky, there's more."

He looked at her, his eyes glaring into her. She stepped back a bit, her hand covering her stomach, as if to protect her baby.

"The baby isn't yours, Lucky. The baby is Jason's."

Lucky's eyes filled with tears. He looked at her with shock and disgust.

"No, this baby is mine. You said-"

"I had a paternity test taken. We used protection, but apparently we used one of the defective boxes of Enduros."

He turned and started walking toward her, making her step back with every one of his steps.

"You've known this wasn't my child for months. You kept this from me for months! You had me believing this was our child, Liz! The truth is this child is Jason's. Jason's child! How could you? You sat there and judged me, when you were whoring around with the town mob goon?! How could you do this? How?!!!"

He grabbed her arms as he was screaming in her face, shaking her. His grip got tighter and tighter with each shake. She was sobbing and struggling to get free.

"Lucky, please let me go. I know, I was wrong and I'm so sorry. You're hurting me!"

"Like you've hurt me, you little slut? You just couldn't wait to jump into Jason's bed, could you? I thought it was Patrick that you were doing, but I should have known, shouldn't I? It was Morgan. It's always been about Morgan!"

He pushed her against the wall roughly, her head hitting the wall with a loud thump. She immediately started to feel weak, her vision blurred as she felt herself fall into blackness. Just before she blacked out completely, she heard the door being kicked open, and felt Lucky's hands leave her body, as she slumped to the ground.

"Jason…" was the only word she could form as she slipped away into blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason sat back on the bench and let his head fall back, looking up at the stars. The last few hours of his life had turned everything upside down and inside out, and he had t o find a way to make sense of it all.

Sam had walked away. That part, surprisingly, didn't seem to be fazing him. It was what she said that kept swimming around in his brain. It was true; he and Elizabeth have always been more than friends. But what in world does that mean? And was it enough to take a step towards something more? Was what he was feeling at that moment because he now knew that the baby she was carrying was his, or was that just the catalyst for what he had been feeling for her for years?

Elizabeth had always been the only one he could just be with, no expectations, and had never once tried to change him. She was the one who always helped him. She saved his life more times than he cared to count. She always had a way of making him feel better just by being close to him. That happened long before they had ever made love.

He thought back to that night in August. Both of them were in pain, and trying to get through it. She came to him because she knew he would be there for her. What she didn't know was that she saved him yet again that night. She brought light to his darkest moment. The first time they made love, it started out as just the two of them looking for comfort in each other, but while he was with her, he found something he never had before. They fit together perfectly. She was like the missing piece of a puzzle. Afterwards, after they sat on his couch, holding each other, he couldn't stop touching her. He wanted her all over again. Not because he was hurt about Sam, because she was Elizabeth. For that one night, she was his, and only his.

He opened his eyes and looked straight out into the water. He knew what he needed to do and he knew why. He stood up and ran to the steps, hurrying toward the studio.

As soon as he walked into the building, he heard the faint sounds of yelling coming from above him. A sick feeling invaded his stomach, and in a flash he tore up the stairs. Just as he reached the door, he felt the thud against the wall. Not waiting to fish his keys out of his pocket, he moved back, using all of his weight to kick the heavy door in. He rushed over to Lucky and pulled him by the back of his shirt, throwing him across the room. Not looking at where the man fell, he rushed over to Elizabeth, her body limp on the floor against the wall.

"Elizabeth," he said, his hands holding her head upright, "Elizabeth, wake up. Can you hear me? I need you to wake up."

He didn't notice Lucky behind him until he spoke.

"That's right, Morgan. Take care of your whore. How long have you two been going at it? Her lecturing me this whole time about sleeping with Maxie, when she was busy screwing you!"

Jason stood up and grabbed Lucky by the front of his shirt, pulling the man so he was face to face to him.

"Shut up, you stupid idiot! She's pregnant! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Yeah! She's pregnant. With your kid!"

Jason had about enough of the moron in front of him. He reached back and punched Lucky square in the jaw, sending him sprawling on the floor, knocking him out cold.

He turned and kneeled in front of Elizabeth, noticing she was starting to come to.

"Mmm..Jason."

Her eyes were still closed, her head moving slowly. Even that small movement was too much for her, however, and she winced, bringing her hand up to her head.

"I'm here, Elizabeth. Just stay still and relax. I need to get you to the hospital."

She opened her eyes slowly, her vision slowly coming into focus. She looked over at Lucky, lying on the floor out cold. Her gaze shifted back to Jason, her eyes clouded with tears.

"I told him everything, and he just snapped. I knew he would be angry, but I never thought-"

Jason pulled her into his arms and held her, his arm gliding up and down her back softly.

"Shhhh, it's okay. This is not your fault."

She pulled away from him slightly to look at him.

"But it is! This is all my fault, Jason! If I had just told the truth-"

"It doesn't matter now, Elizabeth. The truth is out now. What matters most is to get you to the hospital."

"No, no hospital. I'm fine."

She tried to prove her point by trying to get up, only to get dizzy and fall over into his arms.

"Right, you are fine. Let's go."

He slid an arm under her knees and picked her up, his other arm cradling her back. She started to argue, but when she looked into his eyes, she saw his worry and his caring; about her. After all of this, he still cared. Instead of saying anything, she simply laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, welcoming his warmth.

He kissed her forehead softly, moving toward the door.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth. I've got you."


End file.
